


Utterly Alien

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-20
Updated: 2002-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phelan muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utterly Alien

## Utterly Alien

by Silverkyst

[]()

* * *

Title: The utterly alien  
Author: Silverkyst  
Characters: Clark/Lex, Phelan   
Disclaimer: Smallville is not my intellectual property, nor are the characters from said show.   
Summary: Phelan's POV.   
Rating: R  
It's probably a good thing that Martha and Johnathan weren't there when Clark pinned me to the beam. Feral, and utterly alien somehow. Instinctively protecting his parents, the people who clothed and fed him. He'd never understood the concept of eyes _flashing_ before. They'd been the greenest thing he'd ever seen, and his teeth were somehow whiter than he expected. Whiter and sharper The truth was somewhere in that grimace. Somewhere behind those eyes. Behind that handshake that bruised his fingers. Lex was taller than he remembered him. He had had just the hint of baby fat that all rich kids seemed to have, and some lose when they start imitating their parents obsessive dieting and exercise behavior. Obsession seemed to be a habit he had learned well. His upper body looked almost sculpted, trained into submission. His face would take a little longer. And Lex had looked so utterly hurt when Clark told him that he needed to take care of me by himself. Not that Lex ever had any intention of doing that. Which raised an interesting point. Why should Lex care what happened to Clark, other than the fact that Clark was his latest obsession? He should be annoyed, irritated. Perhaps even angry. But not hurt. Perhaps Lex saw a hint in Clark of what I'd seen and wanted more. The truth hidden in those eyes. The beautifully dangerous predator that Clark could become, with the proper incentive. And he wanted to provide that incentive. Wanted to see what it took to make Clark slip. And I'm curious, in an abstract sort of way, what Lex's response will be when he sees Clark bare his teeth. Fuck it, I already know. They would make a beautiful team. Unstoppable. But Lex needs control. And he cant control Clark. No one can. 


End file.
